


Sweet Little Homos

by spitfuckiero



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfuckiero/pseuds/spitfuckiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Wentz swears to his not yet dead mother's grave that he's one of the heterosexuals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Little Homos

So I invited Mikey to watch a movie with me. It's a new one, it's called PS. I love you, I think. The title is totally gay, opposite to this macho heterosexual over here, Pete Wentz, but it's like I'm only watching it because it's new, of course. Not because I'm genuinely interested in watching that movie, no.  Like, totally. 

I'm currently sat inside McDonald's, eating a stale fry. What the fuck. Now that I've mentioned it, I've only noticed how fucking limp this fry was. Almost as limp as my grandpa's penis. Not like I've seen it, if course. That'd be so gay, despite the fact that he's literally my grandfather. 

Kay, fast forward. Mikey has finally arrived and I almost fell off my chair when I spotted the shirt that he chose to wear. 

Pink.

Fucking pink.

This is a national disaster I should call 911.

"Oh my god Mikey way don't you ever dare let anyone know that I'm associated with you or so help me God," I took a step backwards, scared for life and doing my best to protect my masculinity that is much more fragile than a newborn baby, that is currently very threatened because of the gay germs that are possibly stuck on his pink shirt. 

I feel so oppressed right now.

"What the fuck, Pete. You literally had your hand around my dick last night!" Mikey exclaimed, disbelief evident on his features as he shook his head. Pete's eyes widened to the size of his brain, which isn't really that big to be  honest, and quickly put his hand over Mikey's mouth.

"Holy shit don't ever say that in public again! That's like illegal in the heterosexual rulebook! And-and last night was just.... Um ... A... A gay moment...?" Pete looked unsure though.

"Oh my god really now, Pete? A fucking gay moment?" 

"Shut up! Everyone has gay moments every now and then!"

"Pete, your whole life is one big gay moment," Mikey told him calmly,  biting back a laugh. Pete have never looked so offended.

"If this isn't oppression, I don't know what is."

Mikey left him at that, thinking that Mikey trying to explain his obvious sexuality to him is equivalent to Mikey oppressing him. Fact 420/10.

Ten minutes into PS. I love you and Pete Wentz is in the verge of bawling his eyes out. He hasn't blinked since the scene where her husband dies, because like if he did so, dear god, his tears will stream down his cheeks and the whole world will know that he's, well, gay. 

Mikey is mildly worried for him, noticing how he's sitting stiffer than a pornstar's fully erect  dick, and Mikey also couldn't help but notice the unnecessary amount of penis related comparison in this story, but it's like, whatever.  He tapped Pete in his shoulder, making the older boy flinched and looked at him murderously.

"No homo," Mikey said, remembering the apparent reason why Pete is looking at him like he just killed the woman's husband in the movie. Pete visibly relaxed, but then Mikey noticed the slight redness on Pete's eyes. He knew better than to mention it, so instead, without a word, Mikey slipped his fingers in between Pete's sweaty ones, while mumbling an incoherent 'no homo' because Lord knows how important that phrase is to Pete's life.

"What are you doing?"

"Having sex with a leprechaun, what do you think?" Mikey retorted, then remembered that Pete is like 3 feet, and mentally laughed at how true his recent statement was.

"That's so funny, I'm in tears," Pete rolled his eyes, jabbing Mikey's ribs with his elbow.

The movie continued, but it was long forgotten because of the thoughts that's filling both boys' heads. Pete, slowly coming to terms that maybe, being gay wouldn't be that bad, if he was gay for Mikey Way and he definitely is. But he wouldn't say it out loud, no, not now. Eventually, maybe, when they can finally get out of the hellhole that is dubbed as highschool because fuck, the people there are beyond ridiculous. They literally beat the shit out of you if you ever show any slight sign of homosexuality. That's if, Mikey will still be there for him when he finally grows the balls to admit his sexuality out loud. Pete can only hope, though. But he knew that Mikey has feelings for him. Well, he has to. Otherwise Pete would think that Mikey's getting paid a thousand dollars a day to socialize with him.

Mikey, on the other hand, can't stop smiling. Fuck, his face muscles are aching like hell. But seeing how Pete is blushing in the dark, how he casually moves closer to him and mumbling a half hearted 'no homo', it was all worth it.


End file.
